This invention relates to a spray gun, more particular to a spray gun with a stabilizer structure to control air outlet evenly.
A conventional spray gun, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, comprises a spray head B threaded to the front end of a pray gun A. The spray head B is coupled with a nut C. The spray gun A comprises a spray tube A1 at front end with a circular recess A11 on its outer surface, three air outlets A12 are formed between the spray tube A1 and the circular recess A11, and an air outlet A2 is formed on the outer edge of the circular recess A11. The spray head B comprises a pair of air outlet B1 corresponding to and interconnecting with each other by a passage B2. The center portion of the spray head B has a spray hole B3. The spray head B also comprises an inner ring B4 and an outer ring B5 at inside and corresponding to the passages B2. The outer ring B5 has a sealing ring B6 sleeved thereon. The inner ring B4 engages with the circular recess A11 of the spray tube A1. An air chamber B7 is formed between the three air outlets A12 of the circular recess A11 and the spray hole B3 of the spray head B. Another air chamber B8 is formed between the air outlet A2 at the front end of the spray gun A and the passages B2 of the spray head B. This design allows air to output evenly.
However, this design has some shortcomings, such as the air outlet A2 is formed integral with the spray gun A, which aligns directly to a circular trough formed between the inner ring B4 and the outer ring B5. When high pressure air is applied, a turbulence is formed and the air outputs unevenly.
The other shortcoming is that the sealing ring B6 is hard to be taken apart from the outer ring B5, further a gap exists on the connection area between the spray head and the spray tube, which makes the spraying uneven as well.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a spray gun with a spray gun with a stabilizing structure of air output, which has an even output air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray gun with a stabilizing structure of air output, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spray gun with a stabilizing structure of air output, which structure is solid and lasts longer.